


Miraculous Vivosaurs!

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ぼくらはカセキホリダー | Fossil Fighters (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel isnt HawkMoth kiddies, Im lonve FFC, Me actually being inspired to write a long ass fic? witchcraft, The Kwamis are all Vivosaurs, This follows the plot of FOSSIL FIGHTERS CHAMPIONS, because the first game cannot compare ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Marinette, Chloe, and Nino have traveled to Caliosteo Fossil Park for the Caliosteo Cup, hosted by Master Fu! It's all fun and game, right? Well, after discovering mysterious jewels that transform them into Dinaurians, a mysterious team called the Akuma Brigade continuously tries to shut down the Cup! While they fight this despicable team, more mysteries arrive as they gain new friends and new information. One thing is certain: all eyes will be on this world class tourney!





	1. It begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to this... probably shitty fic. I never take pride in my writing ay lmao
> 
> So I'm replaying FFC for the 5th time. I can't get enough of this game. I love it so much, and it hurts me that the fanbase is basically nonexistent. So maybe I can shed some light on these games, get a few of you interested in it.
> 
> This fic is basically a rewrite of the FFC game plot but with Miraculous characters and stuff. Dinaurians are specifically from the first game, but I'm not lying when I mention that everything in the game's universe is from Dinaurian tech. They're an alien race that came from another planet after it was destroyed, they tried to make humans grow into their own species, but it didn't work out. That's a summary basically.
> 
> SPOILERS, obviously. It's literally a rewrite of the game.
> 
> So yeah! I don't know how often I can get to writing and updating for later chapters, but I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Marinette could barely contain her excitement. They were finally going to go to Caliosteo Fossil Park! She'd dreamed of getting to set foot on that glorious, vibrant park for years! And better yet, her two best friends were here with her! She could feel her own enthusiasm radiating off her petite body. She turned to her two friends sitting next to her on the helicopter- Chloe Bourgeois and Nino Lahiffe.

 

"We're really doing this! We're going to compete in the Caliosteo Cup! I can't wait to get to the island, so many amazing vivosaurs to be found!" She squealed with delight. She felt her precious companion medal in her pocket vibrate, picking up on her excitement.

 

"Heck yeah dude! Me and Wayzz can't wait to pick up new teammates in this tourney! We'll show you how strong we can be! Pendem is always seen as a low tier vivosaur, but we'll prove the world wrong!" Nino whooped triumphantly.

 

Chloe snickered. "Yeah, until Mari and her flaming behemoth step on you. This is why Pollen and I have such a solid stance. We actually  _ understand _ type matchups!!"

 

Marinette giggled. "Don't worry Nino, I believe in you. You'll manage to beat me and my Amargo someday!"

 

"Chlo, you're all talk. Even if a vivosaur has a weakness, it can still win a match. Like when Mari and Tikki were up against that Cryo!" Nino deflected.

 

"I only won that one because of range, Nino. And even then, I barely got away with that! That brute's Cold Shout kept exciting Tikki, moving her closer into its range... A super close win."

 

_ "Attention passengers. We will soon be landing at Caliosteo Fossil Park. Please remain seated until we land, thank you." _

 

Marinette squealed again at the announcement, they were almost there! Then she could let out Tikki. She liked to think her being out of her dino medal was more comfortable for the vivosaur. They were so tiny, after all!

 

"We'll have to sign up first, guys. Can't go to the first dig site without signing up! Then we'd just be there to linger around and dig. Which is still fun, but I'm here to WIN." Chloe said, fire in her eyes.

“Of course you are. You wouldn’t shut up about how we all made it through the preliminaries for this thing!” Nino chuckled.

 

The helicopter landed on a fenced off helipad in the middle of a bright town center. The trio exited the aircraft, taking in their surroundings. This island was called Ribular; It held a shop, a stadium, and a few other unknown buildings. Four pathways existed branching out of the cozy center, three to currently closed off dig sites, the four to a fossil canon used for deliveries.

 

“Oh, this is so exciting! Look at this lively place!” Marinette said with wonder.

 

Her two friends tossed up their dino medals, summoning their vivosaur partners. Since they were both relatively small compared to other vivosaurs, they were allowed to be out in the center. Marinette, unfortunately, had a companion bigger than 20 feet. Chloe’s Ceros was the smallest of the trio sitting at only 10 feet, Nino’s Pendem 3 feet bigger.

 

“Alright, first order of business! Let’s get signed up. None of the dig sites seem to be open so far, so it’s our best bet. Come on, team!” Chloe ordered, running off towards the stadium, Pollen galloping behind.

 

“Always the bossy one, isn’t she?” Nino muttered jokingly, the other two teens following slowly behind, making sure not to leave Wayzz in the dust.

 

“She’s come a long way, Nino. Remember how she used to be? It’s a miracle we managed to get her to change her ways. But I’m glad we did! She’s such a great friend when she isn’t...bitchy.” Marinette mused.

 

The pair entered the stadium, taking in the sights. The stadium interior was bigger than it had looked from outside! There were two floors, but the main focus was on the reception desk. Chloe and Pollen stood in front of it, Chloe waiting impatiently for her friends to hurry up.

 

“Come ON slowpokes! Registration is almost closed!”

 

That made the pair quicken their pace to the desk. The receptionist smiled warmly. “Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park! I assume you three are here for the Cup. Here, please fill out these forms and then return them to me. One that is done, you will receive your cup kits.”

 

The three nodded at their instructions, and began to fill out their respective forms. Most of it was boring legal stuff, but some of it wasn’t pertaining to that. Marinette noted that her “starting” companion vivosaur was Tikki, her Amargo. As well as the Fighter Name section, that one was new. It wasn’t asking for her real name. She’d forgotten about this thing- World class fighters have a specific fighter name. Since this Cup was technically a world class event, that means they could officially create a Fighter Name!

 

“Oh I’m going to have so much fun with my fighter name! It’s about time I was allowed to create one.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, secretly writing her own Fighter Name on her paper. She wanted it to be a surprise for her friends; a little fun guessing game. The three finally finished their forms, and then handed them back in to the receptionist. She reviewed the forms and then smiled at the trio.

 

“You’re all set! Stay here while I grab your fighter kits. These kits contain a fossil case, sonar, cleaning tools, and a Paleopager for each fighter to be notified when Cup events are underway.” The receptionist said, leaving into a back room and returning with three fighter kits.

 

The trio took their own kit respectively and stored them away in the fighter kit bag. Their Paleopagers beeped suddenly, and they took a look at what it had to say.

 

_ Cup Registration is now closed. The first dig site, Treasure Lake, is now open to all fighters. Contestants are urged to go there to prepare for their round one matches. _

 

“Sweet! The first dig site is finally open! Lets go guys!” Marinette said with glee.

 

They exited the stadium, Pollen and Wayzz still following behind. Looking around the town center, they managed to figure out which teleport tunnel led to Treasure Lake. The transport tunnels were an efficient piece of technology- Everything in their world was made possible from the technology from the Dinaurians. Although they were a whole other story. The tunnels essentially teleported a person or group of people from one place to another, in this case, from town center to Treasure Lake. Each island in the park had three dig site areas strewn about the island, and the tunnels made travelling to those areas easier than tying your shoes.

 

“Hello, you must be cup contestants. Treasure Lake is this way, but if you have any questions about the Cup and your fighter kits, don’t hesitate to ask me!” A staff member greeted them at the base of the tunnel.

 

“Will do!” The trio promised, jogging past the staff member and into the tunnel Soon enough, they were staring at a pristine, green area with a shallow lake in the middle. An unnamed vivosaur’s skull sat unrevived in the middle of the lake.

 

To their surprise, a small crowd was gathered in front of the white fences leading down to the lakefront Curious, the three walked up and joined the group. A TV reporter and a cameraman stood in front of another teen; a teen with blonde hair and green eyes. 

 

“Hello world! I’m Linda R. Porter, here at the Caliosteo Fossil Park for the world class Caliosteo Cup! Today we have a special contender in the ring- Adrien Agreste himself has entered the Cup!” Linda, the TV reporter said into her microphone, staring at the camera in front of her. She turned to the mentioned contestant. “So, Mister Agreste, how confident are you in winning this Cup?”

 

Adrien turned to the camera, face expression bored and unamused. “Oh yes. I will definitely be taking the win of this Cup under my belt. It is foolish for one to enter a competition if one does not expect to win.”

 

“Spoken like a true champion! Mister Agreste, his father, has the same expectations of his prodigal son. One thing is for sure, the Caliosteo Cup is sure to be the talk of the world!”

 

“Adrien Agreste, huh? One of the biggest rich boys of the word. I gotta talk to him!” Chloe decided.

 

Marinette fished her dino medal out of her pocket and let Tikki out for a walk. Treasure Lake was a pristine place, and even with her fire typing, it wasn't like she couldn't touch water. The gentle giant yawned loudly as she was summoned from her medal, her long neck stretching up to the tops of the trees of the surrounding area. She giggled. Tikki was a typical sauropod, but she had a particular taste for cookies of all things. They would be treats once and while, as Marinette wasn't quite sure if such a food was good for the Amargo.

 

"Yo! Mari! Quit dawdling and help us find some sick fossils!" Nino called, Wayzz stood next to him, staring at her with a blank look.

 

"Shouldn't we wait for Chloe?"

 

"Oh please. You know her, she can't pass up a stud like Adrien Agreste! I don't think we'll be able to drag her away from the crowd. Besides, everyone's distracted! We can take all the good fossil rocks!"

 

"You got a point... I'm coming!"

 

Marinette sprinted into the water, Tikki following behind. Well, turning her long neck to "follow" behind.

 

"So, are we going to have the honor of knowing your fighter name before the Cup staff announce it?" Nino ventured.

 

Marinette stuck out her tongue. "You're just scared I'll have a better name than you, Carapace."

 

"Dream on dude! You got nothing on me and Wayzz. I think you messed up your fighter name and are too embarrassed to say anything!"

 

"As if... hey. Chloe's storming over here. She looks pissed as hell." Marinette noted.

 

The blonde teen was fuming, Pollen trotting behind, expression looking worried.

 

"That JERK! He was nothing but rude and cold to me! I just wanted to say hello, maybe have a friendly fossil battle, but no! 'I have no time for your nonsense, I'm here to win the cup, not rub elbows with third-class fighters'! God!" Chloe shrieked.

 

"Wow... he said that? I thought he would be more civilized at least... not cool dude." Nino tutted, shaking his head.

 

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I would've thought he was nicer. He just seems like a carbon copy of his father..."

 

Wayzz let out a grumble suddenly; the three turned to see Adrien Agreste himself. Marinette cringed- that hadn't been a nice thing to say. But he was rude to Chloe! She wouldn't stand for people being mean to her friends.

 

Tikki snorted behind her- almost as if she could sense her partner's determination. Wayzz and Pollen seemed to feed off Tikki's determination as well, forming almost a protective circle around the trio.

 

Nino was the first to speak as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey man? Do you want something?"

 

Adrien's eyes flicked to him for a moment, but settled back on Marinette again. She shrank a little under his steely gaze. Chloe had had quite enough of this.

 

"Listen rich boy! You're making my friend uncomfortable. You either tell us what you want, or you can leave us alone!" She ordered.

 

Adrien then seemed to snap out of his daze, tearing his eyes away from the bluenette and looking at the blonde. "Yes, well. I had come over to... amend my earlier actions. I was a bit rude, and it wasn't meant to be that way. You wanted a fossil battle, yes? I shall grant you one, but only one, miss...?"

 

"Queen Bee. You don't get to have the pleasure of knowing my real name. And I accept your challenge!"

 

Marinette blanched. "Um... Queenie? That's the son of Gabriel Agreste. You're going to get absolutely murdered."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't care! So what if I lose. It's experience. Plus, I'm not over him being a jerk! Pollen, let's give this boy a reason to buzz off!"

 

Pollen trotted to the field, standing firm, taking comfort in her partner's determination. Chloe set her gaze firmly on her opponent, who fished out his dino medals. He had two. He frowned, tossing them out. He almost looked bored.

 

"I hope you can actually give me a challenge, Queen Bee." Adrien said in a monotone voice as his vivosaurs were summoned.

 

Adrien had a huge advantage over the field already- being the son of the most rich and famous fighter in the world, it would make sense for him to be equipped with overpowered vivosaurs. His team consisted of an O-Raptor Fiend- a vicious neutral super evolver, and a Dimetro, powered by a silver fossil from a wondrous fossil rock. These vivosaurs were normally red to match their fire typing. His was a bright shade of neon green. Chloe seemed to falter a little, but didn't back down. The speeds of the vivosaurs were tallied- Adrien went first.

 

He sighed, as if this first turn was a curse to him. He shook his head and ended his turn without a single action. "Ladies first."

 

Chloe growled. "I don't need your chivalry. Pollen! Ceros Attack on Dimetro!"

 

Pollen snorted, accepting the order and performing the move. Only 37 damage done to the opponent.

 

Adrien sighed. "Well, this will be easy. At least you know how to work with your Ceros' range. Most fighters who stupidly challenge me just attack Plagg with no regard to their vivosaur's range class. Unfortunately, there really is no chance of you winning this battle. Plagg, Evil Strike on Ceros!"

 

Plagg, the O-Raptor Fiend, lumbered forward and struck Pollen with massive force. She tumbled backwards and faded back into her dino medal. It was a 1-hit-ko. Adrien's team roared in victory before returning to their own medals.

 

"Well, I didn't know what I was expecting. But don't think I'm weak just because Pollen and I lost! All we have is each other now, but our team will grow, and we'll beat you one day!" Chloe promised with a curt nod.

 

Marinette sighed. What were the chances of winning this cup with Adrien in it? There was no way any of them could match his power in time. Tikki nudged her partner gently, as if to say those negative thoughts were nothing but silly fears. Marinette smiled and stroked the gentle giant's head. She was right; it's not like it was hurting anyone to try. They were here to compete and have fun- being the champion wasn't a mandatory goal.

 

Nino waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Dude. Adrien's been asking for your name for like, 5 minutes. You okay?"

 

"Oh. Yeah. Um... well, I guess I'll be revealing my fighter name sooner than I wanted. My name is Ladybug." Marinette confirmed shyly.

 

Adrien nodded. “I see. Well, good luck in the Cup. You’ll need it.”

 

And with that, the blonde boy turned and walked away. Chloe fumed at his last comment.

 

“The nerve of that guy! God, I hope I get to fight him again in the Cup at some later point. I’ll take real pride in reducing his stupid team to dust.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes at her outburst and turned to Marinette. “Ladybug, huh? Could that have anything to do with a certain red-hot behemoth we all know?”

 

Marinette flushed. “Shut up! Yours isn’t original either. Carapace? A turtle’s shell? Chloe’s name is honestly the most creative out of all of ours.”

 

“THANK you, Mari!” Chloe beamed, sticking her tongue out at Nino.

 

“Whatever man! I’m gonna look for some fossil rocks now. I’m not sure how much time the Cup staff dudes give us to prepare for round one, so I’m starting right away!”

 

The trio parted ways to different sections of the dig site. Marinette was on the far side of the lake, behind the skull, when her sonar picked up a signal. Gleefully, she took out her pickaxe and began digging through the dirt until she found the trademark signs of a fossil rock. She, Nino, and Chloe had all gone through expert fighter technique classes, so they were able to see things some other fighters couldn’t. The rock covering the fossil was a bright green color; signaling to Marinette that this fossil belonged to an air type vivosaur. Still, it was new to her and she couldn’t tell what exactly it was. She picked it out of the ground and put it in her case.

 

Upon doing this, she noticed that her case could only hold 8 fossil rocks. That was a bummer. She knew the shop in the town center could upgrade her tools, including the case, but she didn’t have the funds for such a transaction as of now. She made a mental note to look for Jewel Rocks as well as normal fossil rocks. Her sonar went off again, and she trotted off to find the hidden fossil.

 

* * *

 

Behind the trees, there was a creature watching the girl and her Amargo. In truth, this creature had been watching all of the teens before. He remembered meeting three of them in the past before, but their names slipped his mind for now. The creature turned to his partner; a sickly looking Goyo. It looked back. The creature held up three fossil rocks to the strange Goyo.

 

“Make it so that those three fighters find these. They have potential; the potential we need to shut this Cup down. We can’t let this Cup get to its finish.” The creature spoke, purple wings fluttering slightly.

 

The Goyo nodded, taking the three fossil rocks in its hands and galloping off into the open. It would go on to bury the rocks in places where the three were sure to find them.

 

* * *

Marinette sat back, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Tikki had since sat down, her partner having not moved far enough to require keeping up with. She had 7 fossil rocks so far- although much to her luck, five of those were Jewel Rocks. She supposed it couldn’t hurt that much to get an early fund started. The other fossil rock she had found was another air type; not that she minded. She knew her sonar could only pick up head and body fossils for now with its limited capabilities. She hoped the two fossils she’d dug up belonged to the same vivosaur at least- starting out with a head and body was a good strategy.

 

For her final fossil rock, the sonar beeped again, only… this fossil rock was strange. Instead of the normal green colored dot appearing to mark a fossil rock, the dot appeared on the sonar screen as red. She tilted her head. That was odd. But at the same time, exciting! She rushed over and began to dig. Her excitement diminished, however, when she noticed it looked just like a regular old Jewel Rock. Sighing, she put it into her case anyways, and decided it would be best to head back into town to do some cleaning.

 

“Sorry Tikki, you’ll have to go back into your dino medal now. The town Center isn’t built for bigger vivosaurs.” Marinette told the sauropod.

 

Tikki snorted again, clearly disapproving of this order, but faded back into her dino medal anyways. Marinette picked it up from the ground and put it into her pocket, strolling casually through the shallow waters of the lake back to the teleport tunnel. She’d meet up with her friends later in the day. For now, she was focusing on her preparations for round one solo.

 

Back in the town center, a small gathering of people were waiting around in the square. Curious, Marinette slowed to a stop before entering the stadium. Overhead flew in the Mammoth Vision- a giant electronical screen used for town-wide announcements. The screen flicked on, and showed Master Fu himself.

 

“Greetings, fighters, one and all!” The wise older man spoke, arms crossed behind his back, face stretched into a slim smile. “Welcome to the Caliosteo Cup! It joys me so that so many of you came from around the world to my little park. I hope you’re enjoying yourselves so far! But the Cup is about to become even more exciting- yes, the grand prize of winning the Cup is ownership of my entire fossil park! That’s right! The park will be yours! Now I want you to give it your all out there! The Caliosteo Cup is officially open!”

Roaring cheers erupted from the square as the Mammoth Vision flew off from the town center. Marinette whooped and cheered along with everyone else- what a grand prize! The whole entire park would become someone’s new home!

 

“You know, I’m surprised Master Fu would do such a thing.” A voice sounded from behind her.

 

Marinette turned to see a red haired woman wearing a tracksuit. “Pardon?”

 

“Ah, sorry. You’re new here. I am Caline Bustier, the staff leader on Ribular Island. You can just call me Caline. But like I was saying; Master Fu never told us that he was doing this. He usually mentions all of his surprises to his staff leader team but… nothing about this was mentioned.”

 

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. If Caline was being truthful, then it was indeed odd. But she had no right to question the fighter master. “I’m sure he maybe just forgot or something. No ill intentions!”

 

“I hope you’re right, miss…?” Caline trailed off, then her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, yes, right. You just registered about a half hour ago! You must be Ladybug. Well, good luck in the Cup, Miss Ladybug! I’ll let you attend to your preparations now.”

 

As she walked off, Marinette continued into the stadium and to the cleaning room. When she entered, she found KL-33N, the cleaning assistant robot, as well as Chloe already cleaning off some fossil rocks. “Hey Chloe! Got anything cool?”

 

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin, but managed not to damage the fossil. “Mari! Jeez, don’t scare me like that!”

 

“Oops! Sorry Chlo.”

 

“Anyways.. Yeah, I’ve gotten some cool things. I had a lot of luck with getting head and body combos- I’ve revived a Shanshan, which is a rarer find at Treasure Lake. Only found a head for it though. I also got head and bodies for Thalasso and Tricera. Both are water types, so you better watch out! I’ll put out your fire!”

 

Marinette giggled, rolling her eyes. “Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve got two air type fossils with me. And a ton of Jewel Rocks… KL-33N, would you please assist me in setting up my station for cleaning?”

 

The robot responded to its name being called. “YES, SIR OR MADAM. THIS WAY TO THE CLEANING STATION NUMBER #4.”

 

Marinette followed the robot to the assigned cleaning station and lay down the first air typed fossil rock. KL-33N turned on the station timer and the X-Ray, and she was off to cleaning. Using the X-Ray, the white bone inside flashed visible for a few moments. Her eyes lit up with glee. “It’s a head!”

 

Chloe, who’d just finished up cleaning off what turned out to be another Thalasso head, walked over to Marinette’s station to watch. “Ooh, that looks like an interesting one. Don’t destroy it, you clumsy lady!”

 

Taking the hammer, Marinette began to smash large pieces off the fossil rock. When she got a few inches into the rock as it chipped away, she set the hammer down and powered on the drill. Carefully, she carved into the remaining rock. Soon, she saw white bone peeking out of the chipping rock. She cleaned off the rock as much as she could before the station timer reached zero.

 

“THE FOSSIL HAS BEEN REVEALED, DEET. ANALYSIS OF SHAPE DETERMINES THAT THIS FOSSIL IS A KENTRO (HEAD). CONDITION OF FOSSIL… 98% CLEAN. COMMENCING REVIVAL!” The assistant robot spoke, taking the fossil off the station table and placing it carefully into the revival machine.

 

The girls watched the machine power up, the chamber with the fossil started to glow a white light. Soon, the white light faded, and the machine opened again. Inside was an air typed dino medal with a spiny stegosaur type vivosaur. Marinette took the medal and grinned.

 

“INFORMATION ON KENTRO- MID-RANGE AIR TYPE VIVOSAUR. CAN BE FOUND IN TREASURE LAKE ON RARE OCCASION. CURRENT SKILLS LEARNED BY THIS RANK ONE VIVOSAUR: SPIKE TAIL.” KL-33N beeped.

 

“Awesome! Now Tikki can’t be bullied by water types! She has protection now.” Marinette determined. She returned to the cleaning station and set the other fossil rock on it.

 

KL-33N restarted the timer, and Marinette was off again. Using the hammer, she chipped away the thick rock and drilled away the thinner, chipped rock. Soon, the timer was up once again, and Marinette was left with a perfectly cleaned off fossil.

 

“THE FOSSIL HAS BEEN REVEALED, DEET. ANALYSIS OF SHAPE DETERMINES THAT THIS FOSSIL IS A KENTRO (BODY). CONDITION OF FOSSIL… 100% CLEAN. COMMENCING INTEGRATION!”

 

Marinette put the Kentro dino medal back into the revival machine, and KL-33N brought the body fossil to sit atop it. Electrical energy charged through the machine and its contents, and the body fossil fused into the dino medal.

 

“RANK UP. RANK UP. KENTRO HAS REACHED RANK 3. NEW SKILL LEARNED: WHIRLING DASH.”

Chloe tutted. “Looks like you got super lucky, Mari. Your two fossils turned out to be from the same vivosaur species, and a rarer one at that.”

 

“Yeah. I have a ton of Jewel Rocks to clean off now…” Marinette sighed, fumbling through her case. She pulled out the last jewel rock she dug up.

 

“SIR OR MADAM- I AM CAPABLE OF CLEANING OFF JEWEL ROCKS WITH MAXIMUM EFFICIENCY. IF YOU LEAVE YOUR JEWEL ROCKS WITH ME, I CAN CLEAN THEM OFF FOR YOU.” KL-33N spoke.

 

“Really? Thanks KL-33N! I’ll leave the rest with you, but I’ll just clean off this one. Then you can do the rest.” Marinette replied, lowering the jewel rock onto the table.

 

KL-33N once again reset the the timer, and Marinette began to clean. Jewel Rocks were much less durable than fossil rocks, so it was way easier for her to clean the rock off. But when she was finished, she realized she was left with a tiny, round red and black jewel. She frowned.

 

“JEWEL ROCK CLEANED- ANALYSIS IS INCONCLUSIVE. UNKNOWN TYPE OF GEM DISCOVERED.” KL-33N diagnosed.

 

“Huh. I found a gem like that, except mine was yellow and black. You’d think they’d know what kind of gems these are if they’re that easy to find…” Chloe mentioned, fishing her tiny gem from her pocket.

 

When she pulled the gem from her pocket, it and Marinette’s gem on the table began to glow a faint aura matching their colors. Marinette, confused, reached out and took the gem into her hands. Suddenly, Chloe and Marinette were enveloped in a harsh, white light.

 

“What’s happening?!” Chloe shrieked.

 

“I don’t know!”

 

The light finally stopped, and Marinette gasped. Chloe looked half dinosaur! She was yellow skinned, claws on her hands and feet, and black frills behind her ears. She had a tail protruding from her behind, tail frill striped black and yellow. Chloe was looking at her with equal concern.

 

“Marinette… you’ve become half Lagia!” Chloe screamed, pointing a clawed finger at her.

 

Marinette looked down at herself and gasped; she was right! Her figure was covered in red feathers, her feet had an extra toe with an extra claw, a feathered tail was behind her, and her red feathers were peppered with black dots.

 

“How did this happen?! Did the gems do this?” Marinette wondered allowed.

Chloe looked herself over, eyes widening. “I think I’ve become half Shanshan! I recognize these features from the one I just revived a few moments ago!”

 

“DUDES! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” A male voice shouted from the door.

 

The pair turned and saw Nino standing at the door, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Uh-oh. This might be a bad situation.

 

“CLOSE THE DOOR NINO!” Marinette squawked.

 

Nino, still severely confused, did as he was told and scampered over to the transformed teens. “Wait… dudes! You guys look just like Dinaurians!”

 

Nino’s comment suddenly clicked in Marinette’s mind. Of course! How could she have forgotten about the Dinaurian species. She had just talked about them when passing through the teleport tunnels! Everything in their world was made possible by their extremely advanced technology; it made a lot of sense that maybe those jewels were a piece of Dinaurian technology too!

 

“We… we found odd jewel rocks which had tiny colored gems in them. Marinette just excavated hers. We held them in our hands and suddenly they transformed us!” Chloe explained to the boy.

 

“Well, I don’t want to alarm you dudes, but those gems now seem to be attached to the bottom of your necks.” Nino informed, suddenly sifting through his fossil case. “But you mentioned a weird jewel rock? I found one too. Do you think I have one of these too?”

 

Marinette and Chloe exchanged looks. “Only one way to find out. You should clean it off!”

 

“Chloe, you can watch him. I’m going to try to figure out a way to get these gems off and turn us back. As much as this is… interesting, I don’t want to be walking around as a bootleg Dinaurian! This just feels… rude.” Marinette said as the other two went over to a cleaning station with KL-33N.

 

Marinette reached her clawed hand up to her neck, feeling the small gem embedded into her skin. EMBEDDED?! She tried to grip it well enough to yank out, but nothing happened. It was almost fused into her skin! Oh, this was a nightmare! People couldn’t see them like this! She just wanted to be back to normal…

 

Suddenly, the white light returned, and Marinette was back to her normal self! Chloe and Nino whirled around, mouths agape.

 

“How did you do that?!” Chloe questioned.

 

“I… I just thought about how I wanted to be back to normal and the gem turned me back. It’s still in my neck though, I can feel it. I can’t take it out…” Marinette mumbled.

 

“Well, Nino has one too! His is light and dark green…” Chloe confirmed.

 

“I guess I should touch it, huh? I want to be in the cool kids’ club.” Nino said, grabbing the gem he had cleaned off. The white light enveloped Nino, and he transformed into a Dinaurian from. His skin was rough and thick, as well as a darker green. He had a sleek tail, thick claws on his hands and feet, and the gem was in the same place as Chloe’s and Marinette’s.

 

“Half Nodo then.” Marinette commented.

 

Chloe and Nino took her advice, and soon they returned back to their normal forms. Like her, their gems did not detach from the skin of their necks. Silence took over the trio. KL-33N had been silent this whole time, his programming having no input to the situation.

 

_ Pipipipipipi! _

 

_ Attention all fighters! Round one matches are about to begin. Ladybug’s opponent will be Carapace. _

 

_ Queen Bee’s opponent will be Wayhem. _

 

_ Carapace’s opponent will be Ladybug. _

 

_ Fighters should enter the stadium common room when they are ready for their matches. _

 

“Seriously? You’re my round one opponent? No fair! I’m going to be crush by Tikki!” Nino whined.

 

“Oh come on, you’ve got fossils to revive. Hurry up and do so before our match. I’m expecting a good fight from you and Wayzz!”

 

“And I’m fighting some rando. Well. One of you will be out of the tournament already. Sucks to suck!” Chloe teased.

 

“Hey! It wasn’t our faults, the computer did this!” Nino complained.

 

“Yeah yeah, Nino, clean your fossils. I’ll take Chloe outside and make sure she doesn't bother you. Good luck!” Marinette said, pushing Chloe out the door with many protests.

 

* * *

“You did good, my friend. I’ll see to it that the four one gets his. Then we shall look for a final candidate. With five of them, we should be safe to say that they will get the job done. If I am correct in my judgement, that I know those three from somewhere, then we are more than safe. They are capable. Beyond what anyone can predict.”

 

“The fate of the world will soon rest in their hands.”  



	2. Dinaurian Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tests out their new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. One thing- I had to write the fighter names thing out. It was honestly the best option for the story, because if I kept that in, it would've added so much more confusion in later chapters when new aspects come into play. So I hope you don't mind.

Adrien sighed, swinging his pickaxe into the dirt at Treasure Lake. His Paleopager had gone off, telling him about the start of round one matches, but right then he didn't care. His pickaxe sunk into something hard with a solid thump, and he pulled the thing out of the earth. It looked like a simple jewel rock. Useless to him. He almost threw it away, but stopped when he spotted his opponents from earlier that day. That Queen Bee girl and Ladybug.

 

Ladybug's comment about him being a carbon copy of his father really struck a chord with him. It made him feel... wrong. Although he supposed it was true. He just wanted to win this Cup. Maybe then his father would finally give his affections back.

 

It was no secret his father clearly cared more about the family company over him. Everything he wanted Adrien to do was for "the good of the company". He was just the posterboy at this point. A piece of cardboard. Not even a real person to his father.

 

"Mari, come on! There's a totally empty area around here around the back of the skull. We can test out these weird gems there without being watched."

 

That perked Adrien's interest. Weird gems? What on earth were they talking about? He looked at them run off to the mentioned area. Should he follow them? He knew if he was caught, that Queen Bee girl might really attack him this time. But something about what she said made him curious.

 

Also, mental note. Ladybug's name or nickname was Mari.

 

Stealthily, he followed behind the two girls as they went deeper into the dig site. Soon, they stopped, thinking that they were alone. He apologized silently for intruding. But he simply had to know.

 

"So... these gems. We can't take them off, like at all?" Queen Bee asked Ladybug.

 

Ladybug, in turn, scratched at her neck. Adrien then realized there was a small, round red and black colored gem stuck to the bottom of her neck. Looking at Queen Bee, he noticed she also had one. Hers was yellow and black. How fitting.

 

"I really tried everything, Chlo. I even tried transforming and trying to pull it off with my Lagia claws! But... nothing. It wouldn't budge."

 

Lagia claws? Transform? Had they lost their minds? Unless...

 

"Great. Just great. We find these stupid things in weird jewel rocks, as soon as we touch them they suddenly fuse with our skin, and make us the equivalent of Dinaurians! How are we supposed to explain this?!" Queen Bee screeched.

 

Ladybug was suddenly swallowed by a harsh white light, and Adrien's jaw dropped. She had transformed into half dinosaur! And she was right, she did look like a Lagia- only red. Adrien faintly remembered learning about Dinaurians years ago. It seemed even with all that their technology did for the world, the race themselves faded into obscurity. Dinaurians lived among them. It was normal. But many never transformed into their dinosaur forms anymore, so they were hard to come by.

 

"Nobody has to KNOW. As far as I've found, we can control the transformations. As long as we don't think about transforming into Dinaurian form, then we won't. Plus, if we find ourselves caught by someone in our dino forms, I don't think we're recognizable. Don't I look super different?"

 

Queen Bee eventually nodded, transforming into her own Dinaurian form. Adrien noted that she looked like a Shanshan but yellow. Oddly fitting for their fighter names.

 

"So, maybe we should just stay here for a bit and get used to these new forms. Nino's probably going to come searching for us soon after he's done cleaning. We should tell him what we've since discovered about this." She proposed.

 

Adrien assumed this Nino they were talking about was their friend Carapace. Well, so much for them hiding their real names from him. He considered staying to spy for a little longer, before his mind trailed back to the jewel rock he had dug up from the ground. They definitely hadn't had those neck gems the last time he saw them. They must have gotten the jewel rocks in this area. Perhaps...?

 

Adrien abandoned his post, running back to where he had dug up that rock. To his dismay, it was gone. He had foolishly left the rock on the ground, out in the open. The dug hole was still here. He cursed himself. He should have taken the rock when he had the chance.

 

Why did he suddenly want one of those gems now in the first place? If he was caught with a gem on his neck by his father... surely he would not approve. But at the same time, having one... maybe he could somehow get closer to those other fighters. He'd never had any friends before. Only his partner, Plagg. Adrien didn't even get to properly grow up with him either, his father had given Plagg to him already super evolved.

 

A noise snapped him from his thoughts. From behind the trees, a figure watched him. He squinted. It wasn't a person. It was a vivosaur? But he'd never seen a vivosaur look like that. Maybe a Dinaurian?

 

The figure stepped into the light; it was a strange, purple colored Goyo. It was mostly a deep purple, but across its body it had what looked like white scars. He then noticed that it was holding a fossil rock- the same rock he had dug up. It... kept it safe for him?

 

"Are... you a Dinaurian? Did you give those other fighters those gems? Did you want me to have one?"

 

The Goyo somehow answered the flurry of questions Adrien had spoken. A head shake for the first one, and two nods for the others. One no and two yes.

 

“Okay… not a Dinaurian. Just a vivosaur. These gems… they make a human become like a Dinaurian then? Why are you giving these out to random fighters?”

 

The vivosaur simply held out the rock for him to take. Adrien realized asking questions that could be answered with a yes or no was pointless; it wasn’t a Dinaurian. It couldn’t speak. Still, he took the rock from the dinosaur. It stared at him for a few more moments, then disappeared into the trees. Footsteps suddenly were heard heading towards him, and he turned to see Carapace sprinting towards him. Adrien noted the green gem on his neck.

 

“Uh, hey man. Sorry to be a bother, but did you happen to see Queenie and Lady around? They ran off on me.” He asked sheepishly.

 

“Oh. Yes, I did see them. They were walking into the deeper part of Treasure Lake. They seemed like they didn’t want to be followed.” He said, making sure not to incriminate himself.

 

Carapace nodded and ran off. “Thanks man!” He shouted behind him.

 

Adrien was alone again. He supposed that was a good thing, that meant he could take the rock to the cleaning room and check it out. If it held what he suspected, then it was best to do so as soon as possible.

 

* * *

“Hey guys! Rockin the dino forms are we?” Nino called to the girls as he ran over.

 

“It’s not like we can get rid of them. We’re just testing them out now. We aren’t sure how to go full dino, if it’s even possible. Dinaurians can do that, but since we aren’t… real Dinaurians, it may not be possible for us.” Chloe replied.

 

“Oh man… full dino… that would be mad sick. Full Nodo from for me! Hah! I’d be a defensive wall!”

 

“You are absolutely not worried about this development at all. Nino for all we know we could be stuck with these things forever! Doesn’t that worry you at all?” Marinette questioned.

 

Transforming into his dino for, Nino shook his head with a grin. “Are you kidding me? This is probably one of the most exciting things that’s happened to me. Plus, it’s not like we have to hide it anyways. Dinaurians are all over the planet! We practically owe them our lives for all they’ve done for us. Save that one time they invaded Vivosaur Island and tried to destroy the world- but you know what, they were justified. Humans suck. It took awhile for Dinaurians to feel comfortable because everyone else was uneasy.”

 

“Oh wow, what if this is an evil plan? Turning random, innocent humans into Dinaurians to cause tension? What if they want revenge for the discrimination period?!” Chloe exclaimed frantically.

 

“I’m not convinced. Dinaurians have no real reason to do that. Anyone who’s been racist to them have been practically expelled from society by the rest of us. Plus, Ambassadors Duna and Hunter’s relationship is basically the strongest peace treaty ever created.” Marinette concluded with a confident tone.

 

“Not to be the party pooper, but we should probably get back to this later. None of us have had their round one matches yet. I don’t want to accidentally be disqualified for taking too long.” Nino pointed out.

 

A rustle in the surrounding greenery startled the three now-Dinaurians. Marinette was startled nearly out of her skin; she went into all-out defensive mode. Suddenly, in a harsher burst of light, she transformed into full-dino. She was literally just a Lagia with red feathers and black spots. She’d even grown to match the size of the species!

 

“HELL YEAH! WE CAN ACHIEVE FULL DINO!” Nino whooped in glee.

 

“Why are you so excited about this?!” Chloe glared at him.

 

Marinette tried to speak, but only a sound that was a mix between a roar and a screech came out of her beak. She covered her beak with her claws hands.

 

“Well, good to know we’re unable to speak english in full dino mode. I guess that makes sense. We’re dinos.”

 

Another rustle sounded from the trees. This time, Nino and Chloe went full dino, their fight-or-flight nature having been triggered. They realized their dino medals had vanished in the full transformation as well as their clothes. They looked at each other, nodding, getting in defensive positions. It was almost like they were a team of vivosaurs; two air types and a fire!

 

"Oh my, have I startled you all? My deepest apologies, I simply wished to join into this Dinaurian group of fighters!" A male voice called from the brush.

 

Marinette let out a warning screech; drat. Still couldn't speak while in full dino mode. It was worth a try.

 

“No no, my friends, no need for alarm! I know what you are, because I am now one of you. Behold!” A figure jumped out into the clearing.

 

It was a pitch black skinned Dinaurian; or Turned-Dinaurian. Neon green flecks covered his skin as well for a splash of color. He had back spines running down his body to his scale-patterned short tail, and he had three head horns protruding inward to his tail. However, his hands and feet were normal; no claws at all. Sitting at the base of his neck was a small, black and green gem. Marinette tilted her head, letting out a raspy screech. God, not being able to speak in this from would take while to get used to. Focusing her thoughts, she wished for her body to go back to the Dinaurian from. One flash of light later, she was back to humanoid.

 

“Well, there’s no point in hiding it. You know our secret. I’m guessing you dug up a strange jewel rock at the lake, cleaned it off, and found that gem inside?” She asked the newcomer.

 

He flashed a wide smile. “Correct you are, pretty lady! You may call me… hmm… Chat Noir, yes! Chat Noir. If your brilliant eyes could not decipher, my gem has turned me half Fubati. Yes, I’m sure you’re thinking; But Chat Noir! You’re an amazingly handsome aquatic beauty! What on earth does that have to do with a black cat? Well, I say pu-shaw to that!”

 

While Nino and Chloe struggled to return to their Dinaurian forms, Marinette sighed. This guy was dramatic.

 

“Alright then, Chat Noir, any particular reason you decided to show up now?”

 

“Well, my Lagiabug, round one matches are underway! It would be a tremendous shame if you three were to miss your own matches! I simply came as a warning; better get to battling, folks! It was an absolute wonder meeting you all, and I do hope this isn’t the last time! Adieu!”

 

Chat Noir then returned to his hiding place behind the trees, rustling of his movement fading out until there was nothing left to hear. Nino and Chloe finally managed to escape full dino mode, and they all settled back into their regular human forms. Chloe was the first to break the silence.

 

“Well that was… different.”

 

“That dude is an absolute goof! I have a good feeling about him. I wonder who he could really be though. There’s so many people in the park now, he could be any one of them!” Nino mused.

 

“Well, I think he’s a dramatic cheeseball. Pretty lady?  _ My  _ Lagiabug? I’m not his in any way! He has some nerve, trying to claim me like that.” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“As much as he did make an extra first impression, he is right. We should go back to the stadium and have our round one matches. For all I know, my opponent has been waiting for ages!” Chloe laughed.

“Yeah man! It’s time for me to finally beat Mari in a fossil battle!”

 

“Dream on, Nino!”

 

* * *

Adrien raced back to the main area of the lake as fast as he could, transforming back to human from halfway through. He couldn’t believe he had just done that, acted like that! He’d made a dramatic entrance, picked a name for himself that made no sense, and flirted with the Ladybug girl! That was not like him at all! If his father found out about him acting in such a way, he’d be grounded forever!

 

Adrien suddenly skidded to a halt. His father would never know. Adrien and Chat Noir were polar opposites; no one would ever suspect him to be the identity behind the aquatic Dinaurian. He could be free to be his own person as Chat Noir! His father’s posterboy rules didn’t apply to anyone else but Adrien!

 

Now came the only pressing matter; being able to hide the gem embedded at the base of his neck. He then remembered the silk, blue scarf given to him years ago by his late mother. That would certainly do the trick. And his father couldn’t argue against it- he knew full well how much that scarf meant to him. His father was strict, but he’d never deny something from his mother. He had nothing to lose!

 

For the first time in awhile, he smiled as Adrien. He’d been given a taste of freedom, and there was no way he was ever going back. Chat Noir was everything he used to be, until his mother died and his father caged him up to be a walking advertisement. Maybe.. Maybe he could even be friends with the other fighters. He suddenly realized how desperately his heart yearned for such a thing. It had been so long since he had been free to make his own choices…

 

Those fighters must be heading towards their round one matches by now. He’d made an awful first impression to them as Adrien but he didnt care if they didn’t like him. Adrien Agreste wasn’t who he truly was. If they liked Chat Noir, then that was all he needed.

 

He’d already had his own round one match; his team was too powerful for anyone to touch right now. He supposed it couldn’t hurt to watch their matches from the crowd. If his father complained, he would simply say he was gathering info on possible future opponents. To find their strengths and weaknesses, to ensure flawless victory. Surely he would approve of that.

 

* * *

_ This is an announcement for all fighters. Due to some pranksters filling out their Fighter Names as inappropriate words or exact copies of other fighters’ names, we have no choice but to call the fighter names null and void for this Cup. Everyone’s proper names will be used in match announcements. You are free to tell your friends and rivals your fighter name and still use said name, but due to this issue, they hold no merit in this tournament. Thank you for understanding. _

 

“Well, that’s a shame. You’d think people wouldn’t goof off like that in a Cup like this.” Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

 

The trio of fighters had since left Treasure Lake and now sit in the stadium’s common room, awaiting their names to be called for their round one matches. They had missed the first few, but thankfully, they hadn’t been called to fight yet. They suspected that the whole fighter name issue happened while they were out, so it had been missed.

 

“There’s always someone taking things too far. Well, you know, at least we could have a backup for our… you know what. If we’re caught by someone we don’t want to see, we could just use our fighter names as an identification.” Theorized Chloe.

 

_ The next match will be Marinette vs. Nino. Fighters should enter the stadium through the common room as soon as they are ready. _

 

“IT’S TIME!” Nino shouted, catapulting off of his seat and towards the door leading out to the stadium.

 

Marinette shook her head, laughing. “I don’t intend to lose, Nino. Get ready for a beat down!”

 

The pair entered into the fossil stadium when the common room door opened for them. A crowd of excited onlookers awaited them. They walked towards the opposite ends of the stadium. A judge sat in the middle just off to the side. “Fighters! Send out your vivosaurs now!”

 

Nino fished out three medals from his pocket. “Giving these dudes a try! Think you can handle them, Mari?” He threw his medals with vigor, and they morphed into the brilliant beasts.

 

Nino’s test team consisted of three vivosaurs; Wayzz, his Pendem, a Goyle, and a Raja. Two earth types and an air type. None of which were long-range, Marinette noted. She could use that to her advantage. Raja was in the Attack Zone, Goyle and Wayzz backing it up in the Support Zone.

 

“Earth types, huh? I thought you’d learned your lesson after our last battle! Tikki, Kentro, it’s time for a fossil battle!”

 

She then tossed out her own vivosaurs, grinning brilliantly as they emerged roaring. Kentro sat in the attack zone with Tikki; since a fossil battle could not start with one side’s team all in the support zone. Someone HAD to be in the attack zone.

 

She knew that due to her lack of a third vivosaur, as well as her naturally slow team, she would end up going second. Her best option was to send out Tikki and Kentro both in the AZ, instead of having Kentro head the AZ with Tikki in the SZ. Leading with that gave Nino the opportunity to attack with Raja in perfect range. She couldn’t let Kentro be knocked out turn one.

 

“Nino’s team gets the first turn!” The judge declared after the speeds were tallied.

 

“Alright! You’re at a serious disadvantage this time! Team, rotate once to the right, then Wayzz, use Pendem Bite on Kentro!” 

 

Marinette cringed; she had hoped Nino would still choose to attack with Raja even without the perfect range. Instead, this rotation caused her some serious trouble. Now Raja and Pendem were in the attack zone, and with this change, both Tikki and Kentro were in perfect range for Pendem’s attacks. She hoped Kentro could take this first attack.

 

Wayzz performed the move in slow, elegant fashion. Kentro stumbled backwards from the power of the move, but thankfully wasn’t knocked out by it. She knew that even though her spiky friend had managed to take the hit without being down for the count, the damage taken was high due to the perfect range-advantage type combo. She’d have to be smart about this battle. Nino’s turn was over now, not having enough Fossil Points for his other vivosaurs to do anything. Now it was her turn. Her FP was charged, and she had to formulate a game plan, fast. She considered the Goyle now in the very back of the SZ; Chances were it was only rank 1. Either way, Goyles didn’t start out with very good defense or damage tolerance. She could have Tikki knock it out, but then that would give a serious FP boost to the opposing team. She knew Kentro wouldn’t be able to live a second hit anyways, so it was her best option.

  
  


“Team, rotate twice to the left, then Tikki, use Amargo stomp on Goyle!”

  
  


She was taking a big risk on this turn. Kentro was going to have to be a FP boost. He was still in perfect range of Wayzz, even with this rotation. Tikki, now in the very back, stood up on her hind legs, then slammed her front legs down. The shockwave of the impact shot out and hit Goyle for critical damage, knocking it out with tremendous force. She sighed. This battle might actually end up in a loss for her. She had to end her turn here, there was nothing else she could do for this turn.

 

“Perfect! Prepare to lose, Mari!” Nino taunted. “Wayzz, Pendem Bite again on Kentro!”

 

Marinette sighed as Kentro was hit again, and knocked out of the battle. She appreciated the FP boost from this unfortunate sacrifice, but she hoped Kentro was okay. Vivosaurs felt no pain once knocked out, but still. She’d let Kentro be knocked out like this. But she really didn’t have any other choice.

“Raja, use Raja Rage on Amargo!”

 

Marinette had a bit of hope bloom at this next call. Nino had chosen to use a tier two move with his Raja, terribly out of range, instead of sacrificing 5 FP to rotate Raja into a closer position and have to use only its tier one move. Paired with the type disadvantage, even with the tier two move, Tikki would barely sustain a scratch. Perfect.

 

Her turn again. She had to get rid of Wayzz first.He was mid-range, his attacks would do more damage to Tikki even when she was in the back. Raja couldn’t do much to Tikki even at the very front of the AZ. She had a lot of FP. Max FP, even. She’d never had Tikki use her tier three move; heck, not even Nino or Chloe knew Tikki knew her tier three move! She could win this. Keeping it a secret for so long finally played to her advantage. It took a ton of FP to use, but she had enough. She grinned. Nino would never forgive her for this, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

 

“Tikki! Blazing Doom on Wayzz!”

 

Nino’s confident grin all but vanished at the mention of the Amargo’s tier three move.

 

"No! No that isn't fair!"

 

"Sorry Nino, but I did say I intended to win!"

 

Wayzz was knocked out by the fiery pillar as it headed straight for him. The force of the tier three move shook the ground. Only Raja was left on Nino's team. Having no other options to take this turn, Marinette ended hers, curious to see how Nino would try to salvage this battle. There was no way he could win now, unless Marinette purposely threw the match. Which she wouldn't.

 

"Raja, rotate to the front of the AZ! Then use Raja Rage on Amargo!" Nino called, all traces of confidence gone from his voice.

 

Marinette felt bad, he had been so excited just a minute ago. But this was a competition! She even started this match at a disadvantage.

 

Her turn. Her FP recharged. She didn't have enough for another Blazing Doom, but she didn't think that was necessary. Tikki's tier two move would do just fine.

 

"Tikki, Amargo Combo on Raja!"

 

Tikki raised onto her hind legs again, slamming down back to all fours. She waited a moment for the shockwave to hit Raja first, then turned to her side and body slammed the carnivore. Miraculously, Raja managed to live the combo attack, but just barely. However, the crowd could see Raja's legs shaking in fear. As an insult to injury, the combo move ended up scaring Nino's last vivosaur. There was a chance that could happen with this move, but wasn't too likely. Marinette shook her head in pity. This was turning out to be an overwhelming loss for him.

 

"Raja, Raja Fang on Amargo..." Nino mumbled, knowing it would do almost nothing.

 

Raja, although still scared, did as it was told. Tikki didn't even flinch.

 

"Tikki, Amargo Stomp! Finish it off!"

 

Tikki's final shockwave attack slammed into the earth type vivosaur. It was knocked back, then faded back into its dino medal. She had won.

 

"The winner of this round one match is Marinette!" The judge declared, and the crowd exploded into cheers.

 

Tikki roared triumphantly, swinging her great neck from side to side. Marinette ran out to her companion with glee, reaching up to pat the gentle giant's head affectionately.

 

"We did it, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed happily. She then looked down at the dino medal in her hand. Kentro. She brought her hand close to her face. "You were amazing, Kentro. I'm sorry I let you get knocked out so early into the battle. But if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had the fossil points to pull off Blazing Doom. Thank you."

 

"Well, you beat me once again. But you know what? I'm not too torn up about it. I'm proud of you, Mari. You and Tikki really are an unstoppable team!" Nino said, walking over to her with a smug smile.

 

"Don't be so down about it! Earth types are your style. Besides, there wasn't really any good water type vivosaurs to find from Treasure Lake. You'll find a team that you can work really well with, and I expect you to surpass me someday! Don't give up!"

 

The two walked out of the stadium, Nino's arm around Marinette's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

 

"Give up? No way, dude! Even though I'm out of the Cup, there's so many more dig sites to explore! Plus, I'll be the first member of the Marinette fan club! I'll be cheering the most for you!"

 

"Well, I certainly hope you'll be on the Chloe fan club too, Nino."

 

They turned to see Chloe walking over to them.

 

"Caline let me see the schedule for the round one matches. Mine is dead last. I have some time to kill." She explained as to why she had left the common room. "Great battle, you two! Although I was betting on Mari the entire time. Sorry Nino."

 

"Rude!"

 

"Oh hush, I was kidding!"

 

Marinette smiled and shook her head, watching the two bicker.

 

"I do not know what to make of you three."

 

They turned to see Adrien walking towards them. Oh great, not him again.

 

"You fought your best friend and lost. Doesn't that upset you? Wouldn't you want to take revenge for such a humiliating defeat?"

 

Marinette growled. How did he think talking to them like this was okay?!

 

"Nah man. I just shared an awesome battle with my friend Mari!" Nino stepped up to answer, before Marinette could even try to chew him out.

 

“I… do not understand. You two confuse me to no end. Now, then, miss Queen Bee, good luck on your match.”

 

The blonde turned and walked into the common room, leaving the three to roll their eyes at his cold personality.

 

“I don’t know how he couldn’t understand having fun. You’d think being the son of such a famous person, he’d have many friends and acquaintances.” Chloe grumbled.

 

“Do you ever think his father let him be anything else than a walking advertisement for his company? When you think about it, I don’t think it’s fully his fault that he is the way he is.” Nino replied, more serious than he’d ever been.

 

That was honestly a good point. They really had no idea what his family life was like; there was no right to judge him like that.

 

“Well, I’m going to head back to the common room to wait for my match. I better see you two in the crowd cheering me on!” Chloe shouted suddenly, running to the room and leaving Nino and Marinette behind.

 

Marinette turned to Nino and shrugged. “Come on, lets go to the stadium seats.”

 

* * *

Adrien let out a breath as the common room door closed behind him. He hated that he had to act like his father to them. He was trying to befriend them as Chat Noir, yet because of who he was without the Dinaurian powers, he had to basically push them away more and more. He hoped that someday, when he was friends with them as Chat Noir, he would come clean and ask for forgiveness.

 

_ The next match will be Adrien vs. Lila. Fighters should enter the stadium through the common room as soon as they are ready. _

 

He jolted back to reality at the announcement. He’d have time to regret his actions later; for now, he had to take the win for this Cup. To win his father’s affections back, and maybe, just maybe, win some freedom.

 

He walked through the door to the stadium, followed close behind by his opponent, who had waited for him to go first. His championship journey was now about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad a few of yall left some kudos and bookmarks. I hope you'll stick around. Fossil Fighters is such an underloved franchise. There's literally only 3 fics on this site under the fandom. And one of them is this one. That's pitiful.
> 
> See you next time boyos.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated. It's my first giant fic in a very long time. I'd like to know how I'm doing. Plus, if you have questions about universe mechanics, I can answer those too~


End file.
